The Betrayal
by criminalminds00
Summary: How did Emily Prentiss betray one of her best friends? What did she do that is so unforgivable?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**AN: I know this isn't that great! But it is my first ever fanfic so give me some leniency! Suggestions would be much appreciated!**

The team had just arrived back at the BAU office in Quantico after solving one of the most challenging cases they have ever had. The unsub had left no evidence at all and was almost impossible to find, but after a long week they team was finally able to catch him. Everyone was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more then to be able to go home and see their families and take some time out to relax. However, one member of the team had some unfinished business she had to take care of before she would be able to relax. Ever since they left to solve the previous case, Emily had been dreading the moment she had to return to Quantico. Emily hated the idea of trying to face the mess she created before she left. Though, the memories remained in the back of her mind while on the case, she was too busy to dwell on them. But now she was back home, she had to acknowledge what she had done and deal with it. Emily hated herself for what she did; she couldn't believe that she had betrayed one of her closest friends. But at the time the opportunity was too good to pass up, she had been dreaming of this for a long time and in the moment, no friendship would be able to come between this. Looking back, Emily realised how stupid she was.

**AN: What did Emily do? It would be appreciated if you guys left comments/suggestions/reviews! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**AN: Thank you all for reading! Please leave comments/suggestions/opinions! **

Emily had to clear her head. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had done and was getting overwhelmed by it all. She was feeling light-headed and dizzy. JJ was still in her office gathering case files to take home, Emily quickly told her that she was going to briefly step outside, JJ nodded in response. Emily pushed open the big glass doors and stepped outside into the cool winter air. She walked over to the bench and sat down, burying her head in her hands and taking deep breaths. Emily's mind was engulfed in thoughts about what she had done. How could she betray her friend like that? Why did she even go there with him? HOW could she go there with him? And most importantly, how was she ever going to fix this? The cool air hadn't done anything for Emily; she was still feeling faint and was having dizzy spells. She knew this wasn't a good sign; she had to have a Panadol or something to relieve her headache. She got up from the bench and started towards the entrance of the building, just as she reached the big glass doors, she was taken over by darkness.. All of Emily's senses melted away into nothing.

**AN: What happened to Emily! More will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave comments/suggestions/opinions!**

Emily awoke to be blinded by bright lights. Once her eyes adjusted she could make out five different figures standing over her, immediately she recognized them. All the team surrounded her; Emily pulled herself up to a sitting position on the bed. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In hospital" answered JJ.

"What happened to me?" questioned Emily.

"You collapsed outside the office" replied JJ.

"Oh." Responded Emily, as everything came flooding back to her.

It was Tuesday last week; she was on her regular evening run when she bumped into him. They stopped and had a chat; they hadn't seen each other since the wedding. There was no denying it, Emily had feelings for him, except there was something in the way of them being in a relationship; he was married to her best friend. They got talking and Emily soon realized he had been drinking, he wasn't his normal self, and he was literally throwing himself at Emily. At first Emily declined, knowing it was wrong, but after many attempts, she accepted his offer; taking him back to her apartment.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave comments/reviews/opinions/suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Thank You for reading! Please leave reviews!**

As soon as the two got back to Emily's apartment, they both immediately undressed. Emily had dreams of this happening but never wanted to act on them. Ever since the first time Emily saw him she wanted him to be hers, but circumstances changed and he married her best friend; she was happy for them, but there was also a part of her that longed for him to be hers. She knew it wasn't right to do what she was going to, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. They jumped into Emily's bed. He was wild, Emily had never seen this side to him before; and to be honest, it actually made him more attractive. Emily was on the bottom, she groaned as he penetrated her. She never wanted this to end. As time passed the pair became exhausted and both entered sleep. Emily was awaken by someone shuffling in her apartment. She quickly got up and took her gun out of her bedside drawer. Emily walked as quietly as she could, with her gun out in front; as she turned into her kitchen she saw a familiar face buttoning up his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" asked Emily, still not completely awake.

"You don't remember?" He replied.

"Oh, Shit" they both said in unison.

Emily couldn't believe what she had done. She thought it must have been another one of her dreams..

'Hey, look, I need to get home to my wife and son, but don't you ever tell anyone about this ok? It can be our little secret." Said no one other than William LaMontagne Jr, as he did up his belt buckle and headed out the front door.

Emily nodded in reply. She'd really messed it up this time.

**AN: He was finally revealed, although I'm sure you all knew it was him anyway! Comment any ideas/suggestions/reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave reviews!**

The week seemed to drag on forever, although being on a case did help take Emily's mind off things. Every time Emily saw and spoke to JJ she was filled with horror, just thinking about how she betrayed her best friend. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, but she had to try, for JJ and Will's sake. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain in knowing that she was the one responsible for tearing the LaMontagne family apart. Emily was snapped back into reality by a doctor shining a torch into her eyes.

"All her vitals look good, she's all good to go! Just take it easy Emily" said the Doctor after he had finished his examination.

"Do you know how this happened to her Doc?" Asked Rossi

"Well, as far as I can tell from the examination, the collapse looks to be induced by stress, however I have sent a test off to the lab so we can be positive, and if you would like to wait, I should have those results back in about thirty minutes." Replied the Doctor

"Sure, I'll wait with her" said JJ, squeezing Emily's hand.

"No! Go home! I'll be fine here by myself!" replied Emily

"No, I'm staying with you, after all that's what friends are for right? Answered JJ

'Yeah, right.." replied Emily.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or a bite to eat while we wait?" asked JJ

"Sure, sounds good." Replied Emily.

The two walked off to the hospital cafeteria.

***30 Minutes Later***

JJ and Emily returned from the cafeteria to go find the doctor with the test results. Once they found him they asked him what the test results had shown.

"Well, the test results show that your collapse was mainly due to stress and lack of sleep, however something else did show up on the results." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily

"Even though it is only the early stage the tests do confirm that you're going to be a mum! Congratulations?" replied the doctor.

**AN: I hope you guys like this! Comment/Suggestions/Opinions/Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! There's a lot of dialect! Please Review!**

"Oh my gosh!" Squealed JJ while pulling Emily into a tight hug.

"You're going to be a mum! This will be amazing! Henry and your baby can have play dates and they'll be best friends! I can't wait!" babbled JJ.

"Yeah, it'll be great" muttered Emily with a fake smile on her face.

Emily stood frozen in shock, the world seemed to spin around her. How could this be happening?

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car" said Emily, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Replied Emily.

The two walked off to the hospital car park.

"So! Who's the father?" questioned JJ.

"Well, Um.." mumbled Emily

"What's wrong? Come on you can tell me!" responded JJ.

Emily didn't know what to do, she couldn't keep lying to JJ forever, the truth was going to come out eventually, and it would probably be best if JJ did find out from her.

"Will is the father.." stumbled Emily.

"Oh My Gosh! Where did you meet him?" Asked JJ, clueless.

"I met him on a case we worked" replied Emily in a small voice.

"Wait, WHAT?" demanded JJ

"JJ, I'm so sorry, I can explain, please just give me a chance!" begged Emily

"No! You're nothing but a two-faced whore! Stay away from me and my family, I want nothing to do with you, I thought you were my friend, I trusted you! And this is what I get in return? Yelled JJ, with tears streaming down her face, her whole body started shaking.

"JJ, I really am sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.. Come on JJ, I love you.." answered Emily, who was now starting to cry.

"You love me, just like you love Will? Stay away from me! I hate you! Get the hell away from me" replied JJ, who was now an emotional wreck.

"Please JJ.." pleaded Emily

"Go Away, I never want to see you again!" yelled JJ.

Emily did as she was told, she didn't want to upset JJ any more than she already had, if that was even possible. She found her car, unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat. She banged her hands hard into the steering wheel in a state of rage before sliding down into her seat with tears flowing hard from her eyes.

**AN: It was revealed to JJ! Let me know if you guys are liking the story! Comment/Suggest/opinions/reviews are welcomed greatly! Thank You for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I'm sorry some of you don't like this story – but it is my first ever fanfic so don't expect me to be amazing at all this. This chapter took forever to write! Thanks for reading! Comment/reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Nine months had passed and Emily only had a few days left before she was due to give birth. The past nine months had been hell for Emily. She was guilt ridden, she felt so guilty that she left the BAU, she couldn't stand the looks she received from JJ and knowing how much she had hurt her was unbearable for Emily. Emily could tell the rest of the BAU team was ashamed of her for what she did, she could see it in their eyes, they never looked at her like they used to.

Emily's mind stooped to a very low and dark place, she had even thought about killing herself, she couldn't live with herself knowing what she had done. However when these dark thoughts did cross her mind, she looked down at her growing belly and knew that she had to stay alive.

The only person that didn't treat her as a traitor was Derek Morgan. Derek had helped Emily through a lot the past nine months and Emily was so grateful for his support. During Emily's pregnancy, Derek and Emily had grown closer and closer, the pair was practically in a relationship, though neither of them admitted it. Derek slept in Emily's apartment and cooked meals for her, took her on fancy dates and even helped prepare for the baby's arrival, they were basically like a married couple. The pair had even shared a few romantic kisses, though they both ignored their feelings for each other, as Emily knew she had already caused enough damage to the BAU team.

Finally, the due date arrived, Emily had everything ready, she had brought all the essentials and more, and in fact she was over prepared. Emily was planning on having a C-section, so early that morning Derek drove her to the hospital. When she arrived at the hospital, Emily went to the reception desk to let them know she had arrived; the woman at the desk told Emily to take a seat and the doctor would be out shortly. Ten minutes later the doctor came into the waiting room and asked Emily to follow her to one of the birthing suites where she would get her checkup before going into surgery.

Half an hour later, the doctor had completed her checkup and Emily was given the thumbs up to go into surgery. Derek gave Emily a kiss on the forehead before she was wheeled off into surgery. The C-Section was underway and was looking good.

However, the procedure was taking longer than usual, due to the position of the baby. The surgeons worked as quickly and as efficiently as the could, to try to keep the procedure at a low risk.

Suddenly, one of the many machines attached to Emily starting beeping like crazy, the surgical room became a mad frenzy, doctors and nurses were yelling like crazy.

"She's lost too much blood! We have to do something now is she is going to make it" Screamed the surgeon in charge.

Emily was swallowed by darkness, she could see or hear nothing.

**AN: This chapter was so hard to write and it is also a fair bit longer than the others! Hope you guys like it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**AN: Ahh! This chapter was so hard to write! I had horrible writers block! Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

"Come on Emily, stay with me" begged the surgeon as she pushed Emily down the hospital corridors into a more advanced operating room.

Hearing all the commotion, Derek got up off his chair and walked towards one of the hospital corridors to see where all the noise was coming from. He stepped into the corridor only to be pushed out of the way by a doctor that was frantically running whilst pushing a patient on a bed. All Derek could see was blood; the sheets were saturated with blood. Derek couldn't quite make out the patients face, due to all the doctors surrounding her, but as soon as the patient was wheeled past him he got a faint whiff of the very familiar shampoo.

"EMILY! Come on babygirl, don't do this to me, you're going to be all right. Come on baby" Derek stuttered tears falling from his eyes.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to step out of the way," Said one of the doctors to Derek.

"She's my girlfriend, she can't die, not yet anyway, please save her" pleaded Derek, whilst stepping aside.

"We'll do everything we can sir, I promise," replied the surgeon before closing the doors to the operating theatre.

Derek walked back out to the waiting room, he was an emotional mess, he had tears cascading from his eyes, and his head was spinning so fast that he couldn't make sense of anything. He burrowed his head in his hands and wept like a baby would. He loved her, he always had. She couldn't die; he needed her.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter – I just didn't know what to write! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**AN: Thanks for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated!**

Time seemed to drag on forever for Derek, he paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room waiting for some news about Emily. He glanced over at the clock, noticing she had already been in surgery for over an hour. Things weren't looking good for her, or for the baby.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was Hotch.

"What do you want Hotch" he answered

"Is everything all right Morgan? You sound stressed" asked Hotch.

"No, everything is not all right, the one person in the world that means everything to me is laying unconscious on an operating table" stuttered Derek.

"Oh, Ill gather the team and we will be right there" responded Hotch.

Derek flipped his cell shut and returned to pacing the hospital waiting room.

Fifteen minutes later all the team came running into the hospital, including JJ.

"What happened to her?" asked Rossi

"She was having her c C-section, and everything looked great, then suddenly doctors started screaming everywhere and she was rushed off into another room, one of the nurses told me she had lost a lot of blood during the c-section and she needed to be treated immediately. It doesn't look good guys" said Derek as tears began to form in his already wet eyes.

"Oh, Derek I'm so sorry" said Garcia while rubbing Derek on the back.

"The last thing I said to her was that I hated her, but that isn't true, I hated what she did, but I could never hate Emily, I love Emily, she's my best friend, she means everything to me, she can't die yet, she needs to know that m not upset with her anymore" whispered JJ while collapsing to a heap on the floor.

Meanwhile, the operating room was a whirl, doctors were yelling things everywhere, and everyone was moving in all different directions.

"I think we did it! I think we stopped the bleeding!" Yelled one of the doctors

The room became filled with a more positive feeling. It looked like Emily would pull through.

**AN: I know this chapter kind of sucks.. But please leave reviews and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I've had enough of writing this stupid thing. I'm sorry to everyone that it is a horrible story. I'm just bona post the rest of the fanfic here. **

One of the surgeons broke the news to the BAU team that was still anxiously awaiting news in the waiting room.

"You're friends a fighter, she made it and is going to be just fine" said the surgeons

Everyone took a deep breath in and dropped their shoulders, immediately becoming more relaxed Derek scooped the surgeon into a tight hug

"Thank you, Thank you, words can not describe how much I love you right now" he said with tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"She's going to be ok!" Morgan yelled across the waiting room of the hospital.

Hugs we shared all around the waiting room.

"So we can we see her?" Asked Rossi

"Just give us ten minutes and we'll let you in to visit" replied the surgeon.

"Great, thank you" said Rossi.

Ten minutes later, the team walked into Emily's room, she was still unconscious from the drugs, but the doctor said they should start to wear off soon.

Morgan and JJ both sat down beside Emily and held each of her hands. Morgan slowly kissed the hand he was holding, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry Emily, I'm not mad at you, just wake up, I want to know your ok. I don't blame you for anything, Will and I sorted everything out, what he did was a huge mistake but it wasn't either of yours faults, I'll explain what happened when you wake up I promise. I miss you, I love you, just wake up already" whispered JJ into Emily's ear.

A small grunt escaped from Emily, her eyes started to slowly open.

"Thank god Emily, you scared me, I love you and don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand?" said Derek whilst kissing Emily on the hand.

"Where's my baby?" croaked Emily.

"Where is my baby?" Emily repeated again, this time more clearly.

The rest of the team looked around at each other, they had all been so wrapped up in Emily's wellbeing they completely forgot to ask about the baby.

"I'll go find a doctor and ask them to bring your baby to you" said Hotch, leaving the room.

Once Hotch found a doctor he asked about Emily's baby.

"I'm so sorry, I thought someone must have told you, but the baby died during the procedure" answered the Doctor.

"Oh, ok, thank you" replied Hotch

Hotch entered back into Emily's hospital room.

"So where's my baby, are the bringing the baby to me?

"Um, Emily, there's something I have to tell you.." said Hotch

"What?" replied Emily

"Your baby didn't make it through the procedure, I'm so sorry Emily" replied Hotch was a tone of sincerity in his voice.

Derek squeezed Emily's hand "I'm so sorry Emily" he said.

Emily started to sob, she didn't want her friends to see her like this, but she just couldn't stop the tears.

"Can you at least tell me if it was a boy or a girl?" Emily stuttered between tears.

"You would have had a little girl Emily" replied Hotch.

This just caused Emily to cry harder.

Once Emily regained herself she turned to face JJ

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me?" Emily said.

"I could never hate you Emily, you mean to much to me, I may have hated what you did, but I know the reason behind it now, I love you ok" JJ replied to Emily.

"Wait, what was the reason behind it?" asked Emily

"When Will came home, he was acting really strange, when I asked him where he was the night before he couldn't remember, so I took him to the hospital and ran a few scans, it turns out his drink had been spiked and this caused him to act like an out of control jerk, so it wasn't your fault Emily" answered JJ

"I knew his was drunk, I only wanted to help him sober up, so I took him back to my place so you didn't have to see him like that, but the next thing I know was he was on top of me.. I'm so sorry JJ" replied Emily.

"I understand everything Emily, can we just move on? I miss you and I want to be your best friend again." Asked JJ.

"I miss you to JJ, of course we can be friends again, I love you!" replied Emily, with a more positive tone in her voice.

The rest of team had tears forming in their eyes, as they watched the two friends reunite.

"So Emily, I guess this means you are coming back to the BAU?" asked Hotch.

"I guess it does!" replied Emily with a big smile plastered over her face.

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone; I know this fanfic was no where near great, but I tried. Can you guys comment other fanfic ideas and I will try my best to write some? I'm sorry most of you guys didn't like this story, but it was my first one ever.. I know it sucked. Thanks for reading anyway**


End file.
